Bruiser
Molly Hayes is a young mutant with extra-ordinary strength and is a member of the Runaways, who know her better as Bruiser. Background Molly Hayes is the daughter of Alice Hayes and Gene Hayes, two evil, human hating mutants who were chosen to be part of the Pride. She, like the other Runaways, did not know the true nature of their parents annual charity get-together. Molly, as well as the other Runaways had become friends because their parents being close and attending an annual get together to discuss their charities and business ventures but the truth is much more sinister. The Pride would commit an annual sacrifice to their "leaders" the Gibborim. After the other kids witness their parents annual sacrifice this time of an innocent young girl they realize they all must escape their parents. The other Runaways meet at an observatory late that night and plan on rescuing Molly since she wasn't aware of her parents misdeeds. The Pride actually becomes aware of their childrens activities after several children (Chase, Karolina and Gertrude) look for evidence and/or steal something crucial from their own homes. The parents suspect the children will attempt to rescue Molly and prepare to interfere. At the Hayes home the parents are positioned in and around the home. The children have to fight and distract the Dean's before they can get in. They crash in and eventually Molly is awoken by a scuffle between a few of the Runaways and her parents. Once Molly sees her mom under attack the shock causes her powers to manifest for the first time. Molly, not having witnessed the murder, was the hardest to convince that her and the others parents are evil and they needed to runaway together. Personality "Where's the party?" Molly loves people, excitement, telling stories and having fun. Her spontaneous, impulsive nature is almost always entertaining. Social gatherings are an energy boost to her. Molly sometimes thinks and talks in more of a spider-web approach. Jumping from thought to thought in mid-sentence, touching here or there in a manner that's almost incoherent to the listener, but will eventually cover the waterfront by skipping on impulse from one piece of information to another. It's really quite fascinating. New! Molly is attracted to new ideas, new fashions, new gadgets, new whatever. Molly loves to talk to people about people. She is a most colorful storyteller. Her down-to-earth, often homespun wit reflects a mischievous benevolence. Powers Power Source: Molly is a mutant. Both of her parents were also mutants and while they had their daughter tested early for the X-gene, apparently the test was either inconclusive or just plain wrong. She is definitely a mutant. While both of her parents fit the "classic" Mentalist type of mutant with Telepathy and powerful Mind Controlling abilities, Molly didn't inherit those from them. Her powers seem to stem from a powerful degree of precise application of Psychokinesis. Specifically she surrounds herself with a nigh-invulnerable psychokinetic field at all times. She can perhaps extend this field to the things she grabs which would explain her extreme feats of strength. Since Molly is a Runaway with little actual information about the source of her powers, these are just her own theories and that of her friends. Super Strength: Molly's strength is rather extreme. While the upper levels of her strength have not been calculated or tested, her friends suspect that she could probably bench something like 100 tons of weight. Lifting and throwing cars, buses, and even fully loaded dump trucks aren't really that much of an issue for her. In game terms, it is likely that she is strong enough to go toe-to-toe with most of the worlds strongest villains or heroes for at least a little while. She has developed a few associated Strength tricks such as flicking someone in the face to knock them out. She does have full control over her extreme levels of strength so that she can do things like handle eggs and drink from a normal cup and so on. Since she is an avid watcher of anything remotely mutant or superhero related, she's picked up other tricks as well. Invulnerability: Molly is one of the toughest people you will likely come across also. Once again, her upper limits have never been tested. It is theorized from the few encounters she's had with other metahumans that there is likely nothing on earth truly capable of hurting her. A rather powerful magically enchanted weapon shattered on contact with her without even so much as moving her an inch. There is also the time a skyscraper-sized monster tried to step on her. Skills Scrounging: Being homeless, Molly is very adept at finding shelter, food, and information on the streets. Even in the most bleak of circumstances; she can survive for weeks, even months on end with very little (if any) income. Innocence:' '''Molly is still somewhat naive about the world and at times views things in a very black and white, good vs. evil manner. Some might find this to be a weakness or a flaw but Molly has managed to turn it into an active and useful skill. Something about the way the girl looks or acts just seems to make people underestimate and want to help her. Perhaps it's the puppy-dog eyes she can give with the best of them or perhaps it's her seemingly endless supply of ultra-cute hats...the world will never know. '''Academics':Molly is a runaway. It's not that she's dumb but she is lacking some of her education. Molly is very intelligent however, and can pick up and learn new concepts with a frightening degree of success. Circumstances have, however, forced her onto the streets and sometimes she misses her schooling. Computers: Molly has a basic understanding of earth computers and how to use them. While her own parents limited the time she spent on the Internet and were concerned enough to block her access to a significant degree, she knows how to Google stuff and load and run programs. She is by far no hacker supreme though. Combat: Molly uses her strength to pull off a lot of things a girl her age and size shouldn't be able to do. While not formally trained in any particular combat styles, the girl knows how to throw a punch and a kick. Granted most of her knowledge comes from television, movies, and video games. Molly is, if nothing else, supremely confident in her own strength and toughness. She really isn't afraid to wade right into battle against anyone, especially if her friends are in danger of being harmed. She will be rather grossed out by having to fight some ooze monster or some bug-like critters though as most girls likely would. Boons Coolhats: Molly somehow always has the coolest and cutest hats ever. Runaways: While she might not have a way to contact them presently, her former friends in the Runaways if they could be contacted somehow, wouldn't hesitate to help Molly out of nearly any circumstance. They possess a myriad amount of technology, powers, and friendship that could easily see Molly through any difficulty. Flaws Power Fatigue: Molly becomes rather fatigued and sleepy the more power she uses. While she can use small amounts of strength to do little things like flick peanuts for extreme distances, truly powerful uses of her strength will tire her out. Fatigue will eventually lead to exhaustion and eventual unconsciousness as she goes into a regenerative sleep. Wanted: It is very likely that there are some tendrils of the Pride left in existance that the Runaways were unaware of. And it is even more likely that they want Molly and her friends for the audacity of going against the Pride in the first place. Homeless: Never having had a job, being wanted by the Pride, and being depicted as a kidnap victim, Molly remains homeless. Sure, she knows how to survive, but she has little stability, income, or safety in her life because of it. Amber Alert: An Amber Alert has been issued for Molly Hayes as a kidnap victim and for that very reason she avoids the police. She knows that if she's found, they will return her to LA where remnants of the Pride will be able to get to her and possibly her friends. Logs Including Bruiser 2010-08-16: Shine On: A chance reunion between Molly and Karolina clashes with some thugs and Moon Knight. Category:Taken Feature Character